


The Memories of The Grey Warden

by Natalyelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: A little angst, Gen, Memories, Sad feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalyelle/pseuds/Natalyelle
Summary: Alistair is talking with Inquisitor Tariel Lavellan about Heroine of Ferelden
Relationships: Alistair & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	The Memories of The Grey Warden

**Author's Note:**

> A litltle conversation in Skyhold

“So… You are the Grey Warden?” Tarie lasked with curiosity, glancing sideways at the man standing beside her. He smiled.  
“What gives me away? I probably need to change my hair.”  
Tariel chuckled.  
“They say you were in Denerim when the Archdemon attacked," she said carefully.  
“Yes, there was a case." Alistair nodded.  
“So… that means… that you were acquainted with the Heroine of Ferelden? That’s so exciting!” Tariel's eyes were bright with excitement. "Tell me about her!"  
“There’s not much to tell." Alistair waved a hand. "Everything has been told without me. And in different versions.”  
“Indeed, but all these stories were made up by those who have never ever seen a single Grey Warden. And you knew her personally! It's so cool.”  
Alistair sighed.  
They were standing on the wall of Skyhold, a monumental castle hidden among the snow-capped mountains. A light wind whirled snowflakes in the distance, and the sun came out again from behind the grayish clouds.  
Alistair stared thoughtfully into the distance, perhaps watching the wind play with the snow. It seemed that his thoughts were far away, but then he said softly:  
“She was an elf, just like you. Only her hair is red, like a winter sunset. And she has a regular tattoo, because she grew up not in the woods, but in Denerim.”  
Tariel listened in silence.  
“She loved her city and her people, and she was willing to do anything to protect them from the Blight. She was good with a sword, but she secretly wanted to be a mage. Those dreams were shattered when she arrived in the Circle of Magi. And then she began to practice with her sword even more persistently to achieve perfection… The fact that she was an elf was a problem. The fact that she was a Grey Warden only added more problems. And despite this, she was always kind and sympathetic, and wanted to make this world a better place.”  
Alistair paused. The wind picked up a little, and snowflakes flew towards the castle.  
“What happened in Denerim? Tariel asked quietly. "When the Archdemon attacked?"  
“There was a great battle. And when the Archdemon weakened and collapsed on the roof, she brought her trusty sword down on him with all her might. And then it was over.”  
“You are the real heroes.”  
Alistair smiled again and looked at Tariel.  
“Well, sort of. We destroyed half the city, and I'm still surprised they didn't make us pay for it. Maybe it's because we got out of there in time. And we traveled for a long time.” He sighed again. "Now we travel in different directions. But I believe, no, I know, that our paths will meet again, and then I will never let them separate, and I will never let her go.”  
Tariel and Alistair watched in silence as the sun's rays gilded the mountain tops. The wind blew in and out, throwing snowflakes at them again.  
Tariel felt that Alistair told her too much and perhaps he needs to be alone for some time.  
“I have to check Josie,” she said. He smiled and waved his hand.  
Tariel went down the stairs. The sun went down the mountains and the winter sunset coloured everything around red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing for a long time and here I just try ro write ^^ If there are any typos or mistakes, let me know


End file.
